The present invention relates to a portable breathing device for providing resistance and intra-trachea bronchial percussion on breathing in and breathing out to increase pulmonary efficiency while improving cilial movement which assists mobilisation of intrabronchial mucous or secretions within the lung. It can be used for increasing breathing efficiency and for training athletes and also in the treatment of medical conditions related to weak breathing.
Patent Application WO 03/077823 discloses a breathing device having an air flow interruption means connected to the breathing means, which causes a regular periodic interruption to air flowing through the interruption means to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,141 discloses a breathing device which incorporates a pair of rotating cylinders which interrupt the flow of air to a user of the device.
These devices will strengthen and develop the muscles associated with breathing as well as assisting in the development of breath capacity in athletes, singers etc.
The devices can also be used for medical applications, for example in the treatment of emphysema, bronchitis, asthma and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease.
However in medical applications when the device is to be used by several people who are suffering from illnesses, particularly infectious illnesses, there is a very real risk of cross infection unless the breathing device is thoroughly sterilised between uses. It is not normally adequate to have a detachable mouthpiece which can be sterilised as the exhaled air and bodily fluids etc. will be trapped in the air passageways. Sterilisation using high temperatures or sterilising solutions can cause problems as the motor and control systems etc. of the device can be adversely affected and they are expensive and difficult to seal effectively.
The present invention provides a breathing device which overcomes these problems and which also possess many other advantages.